This invention relates to new and useful improvements in paint brushes and more particularly to a novel sectional paint brush. This invention relates to new and useful improvements in paint brushes and the present invention provides a paint brush including a pair of brush sections that may be quickly and readily assembled or disassembled facilitating the brush sections to be conveniently arranged in various widths to be used for different types of work and also used separately.